yukio-kun
by Leviisasexyshortguy
Summary: Yukio is a vampire prince who meets his true love at high school then drops out to be with him forever, but the only problem is that Austin is human.


Yukio sighed softly as the school home time bell rang loudly throughout the school. Yukio would normally stay behind for a few minutes to wait for the school hallways to empty up, making it easier for himself to get to his own locker. He stood up and started to walk to his locker, once he opened the door to his locker he grabbed his stuff, soon his senior friend, Austin, walked over to him and frowned slightly. "Yukio have you been bullied again?" he asked as he looked down at the smaller figure, the only reasons they were friends is that they are in the same art club. Yukio didn't want to admit it but he was being bullied. Austin had a crush on Yukio and he felt happy whenever he was around the small male, being the yandere he is, he would always stalk Yukio in the lunch breaks. Austin looked down at Yukio "s-so umm would you like to go out with me later, I mean it is Friday and we have no school tomorrow, well umm that's if you want to." Austin had a faint blush on his cheeks. Yukio closed his locker as he looked up at Austin "u-umm I guess so, how about 7:30PM?" Yukio asked as he gave Austin his address Austin gave a nod. "Okay see you then…" Yukio said softly and walked out of the school.

Once Yukio got home he started to get ready for later that night, taking a bath. As soon as he got out one of his butlers dried him off and dressed him. "William, I will be having a guest over for a while so try not to eat him, okay?" Yukio said softly and William sighed softly "yes, my prince." William said, Yukio being a vampire prince.

A few hours Austin got to Yukio's house as his eyes widened, looking at the huge size of the manor. He shakily walked up to the door and knocked on it, William opening the door, bowing slightly "the young master is in his study" William said, leading Austin to Yukio's study. As Austin was walking he noticed that he had very few electronic things, only maybe a few home phones.

William opened the door as Austin walked in then closed the door "Yukio." he said softly and looked at him. Yukio looked up from his desk and smiled "hey Austin." Yukio stood up and looked at Austin "so do you know where we are going?" he asked, grabbing onto Austin's hand lightly. "umm…." Was all Austin was able to say, if he had of known Yukio was rich he would of never asked him out "w-well I was thinking of the movies but…-" Yukio's face lit up "r-really?!" he asked "I've never been to the movies before." Yukio smiled and blushed light as he started to walk out the door, holding onto Austin's hand lightly.

Once they were at the movies Austin sighed softly "what do you wanna see?" Austin asked as Yukio shrugged, as they soon picked a movie.

Once they came out of the cinema Yukio looked up at Austin and smiled "do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Yukio asked as Austin blushed and nodded "okay sure." he smiled.

They soon got back to Yukio's house they went up to his room and smiled "I've never had a friend stay over before!" Yukio smiled and giggled lightly. Austin looked at Yukio 'this is my change to be with Yukio.' he thought to himself and smirked slightly "well people normally play games. I know let's play strip paper, rock, scissors" Austin said as Yukio nodded having no idea what the game is about. "Okay." Austin smiled "well the person who loses a round has to take off a piece of clothing, it's quite fun." he smiled as Yukio nodded "okay I think I understand." Yukio smiled and held his hands out and Austin did the same. They played a few rounds and Yukio had lost so fair, now only being in socks and underwear. They played again as Yukio lost again; taking off his socks and was blushing madly. They played one more round Yukio losing again "d-do I have to take off my underwear?" he asked shyly as Austin nodded "it's the rules." Austin smirked. Yukio sighed softly "o-okay don't laugh…." Yukio said as he slowly pulled down his underwear and showed his medium sized penis.

Austin smiled as he walked over to Yukio and started to rub his dick, licking the tip slightly as Yukio let out small moans "Yukio? Have you ever touched yourself?" he asked as he kept licking his dick, slowly placing it inside his mouth and sucked on him. Yukio let out moans as he gripped onto Austin's hair lightly. Austin started to suck him harder and faster as Yukio's precum came out into Austin's mouth, a few moments later he came into the others moth and panted lightly. Austin pulled away and swallowed Yukio's sweet cum "mmm you taste really good Yukio" he smiled and kissed Yukio on the lips, slowly sliding his tongue into his mouth as Yukio moaned lightly. Austin pulled away as Yukio panted lightly, Austin smirked "do you want me to show you something which will feel really good?" Austin asked Yukio as he nodded.

Austin smirked more as he picked up Yukio and placed him onto the bed softly, taking off his own clothes and having a much larger dick then Yukio. Austin kissed Yukio's cheeks and soon moved down to his jawline, pecking it softly as he made his way down to his neck, giving him some small hickeys on his pale skin. He used his other hand to finger Yukio lightly, to stretch his tightened hole. He slowly added another finger as Yukio moaned louder, Austin, using his free hand to play with Yukio's nipple as he sucked on the other one. Austin enjoyed listening to Yukio's sweet moans of pleasure. Austin soon added a third finger and pushed them in deep, after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and smiled "are you ready Yukio?" he asked as he positioned himself at Yukio's entrance, Yukio nodded "Y-yes Austin just don't go to hard please" Yukio asked and Austin nodded. Yukio bit his bottom lip as he waited for Austin to push in. Austin thirsted inside of Yukio as he moaned loudly and watched him, gripping onto the sheets lightly; Austin went a bit faster but was careful about Yukio's request. Yukio moaned loudly since this was his first time, gripping onto the sheets. Austin kept thrusting into Yukio's tight yet grate ass and pushed in deeper. After a few minutes they both came at the same time. Austin pulled out of Yukio's ass and laid down next to him and panted loudly "h-hey…. I'm sorry I came inside you Yukio…" Austin said softly and pushed some of Yukio's hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek. Yukio shook his head "no, it feels great." he smiled "lets sleep now" Yukio said softly and closed his eyes as Austin did the same and fell asleep.


End file.
